


He Shoots, He Scores!

by Infidele



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, With a hint of Crack, kiss-cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infidele/pseuds/Infidele
Summary: Youngkyun gets dragged to a basketball game by his friends and winds up on the kiss-cam. Twice.(The camera man must hate him or something)





	He Shoots, He Scores!

Youngkyun was watching a kid pick her nose about two rows below him. Her fingers were really digging in. It was like mining for gold only she got a gooey lump of disgusting body excretion that she would flick behind her each time. He wasn’t a fan of basketball games already and having to dodge booger bullets didn’t make it any better.

 

One of the little grey blobs landed next to Youngkyun on Inseong’s shirt. The older boy didn’t notice, so the snot clung to him like a piece of lint. Youngkyun stared at it, as if it might fall off or go away, but that only caused Inseong to look at him weird.

 

Youngkyun leaned over to Chanhee: “Don’t say anything, but there is a booger stuck to Inseong’s shirt right now.” Chanhee glared at Youngkyun with his dead eyes. He didn’t even bother to check if the booger was really there.

 

“I’m trying to watch the game dumbass.” 

 

Youngkyun gave his best friend a light shove, earning him another glare. He settled back in his seat, trying his best to ignore the disgusting seven year old and focus on the game.

 

Their good friend Youngbin was the captain of the home team and a few of their other friends were on the team as well. Their school was division one for basketball, so whenever they had home games it was a pretty big deal. They hadn’t been able to get tickets in the student section since it was already overflowing with screaming college kids dressed in their bright school colors. Youngkyun wasn’t sure if he would rather be jostled about in the rowdy student section or be a potential victim of booger bombs.

 

There was only three more minutes until the end of the second quarter. The student section was shaking the stands and shouting as number 15 from the other team prepared to make his free throw. The shot missed and Seokwoo snatched up the ball to prevent them for attempting a rebound.

 

They sped to the other side and the two teams fought for control. The defenders would jump and swipe for the ball, following the players’ every move and feint. Juho would pass to Youngbin who would pass back to Juho who would try to slip past the defenders only to pass back out to Jaeyoon and so on and so forth. They only had 30 seconds or so to make a shot, but with how much action happened it felt like much longer. Taeyang attempted a three-pointer but it bounced off the rim and suddenly everyone was running back to the other side of the court.

 

The back and forth and back and forth and back and forth running across the court was too much for Youngkyun to keep up with. Basketball was supposed to be one of the most interesting sports to watch, and all he could think about was what point it would be acceptable for him to leave.

 

He found himself staring at the large screen with player info and little advertisements more often than the actual game. It was like watching a basketball game on TV and Youngkyun honestly found that more enjoyable.

 

The quarter ended with the blaring sound of a buzzer and a score of 34 to 37 in the opposing team's favor. 

 

Youngkyun rested his head on Inseong’s shoulder. The older boy ran his fingers through Youngkyun’s long hair. 

 

“Something up kiddo?” Inseong was the older brother that Youngkyun never had, but lately he was more of a parent friend than anything. For a while Youngkyun wished he could be as smart and cool as Inseong, yet after becoming a college student, he'd grown to be more confident in his own skin.

 

Youngkyun shook his head. He yawned and pulled Inseong closer by the arm, like a pillow.

 

“Do you guys want anything from the concession stand?” Chanhee asked. 

 

“A pretzel?” Inseong looked down at Youngkyun to confirm. “Make it two. And a water would be nice.” Chanhee confirmed and headed off. He walked like he was too cool to be there, hands in his pockets and head tilted up as if he were looking down on you. It looked funny because Chanhee thought he looked so suave, yet Youngkyun knew he did the same thing. They were freshmen: being awkward was a given.

 

The crowd started laughing and giggling when a version of a kiss-cam appeared on the stadium's big screen. This was way more interesting than basketball to Youngkyun. The first couple was an elderly pair, probably here to support a grandson. They kissed and the crowd awed. 

 

Second was a man and a woman who had about six kids jumping and climbing over seats around them. Once the kids realized they were of the screen they started dancing like characters from a video game while the couple shared a quick kiss.

 

After that two younger guys appeared on the screen. One had his head on the other's shoulder, hair being--oh shit. Youngkyun looked up at Inseong who was still eyeing the screen kinda funny. He probably needed a new prescription again.

 

Youngkyun quickly jolted up and pushed Inseong's hand away. He hid his face in embarrassment. Inseong was like his brother. To suggest they had a relationship like that made Youngkyun’s stomach churn. Even if there was something, Inseong was already in a steady relationship with Seokwoo. Youngkyun did not want to cross Seokwoo.

 

The audience cheered, trying to pressure them into kissing, but Inseong shook his head and laughed. Youngkyun peeked through his fingers to see if the screen had changed from them yet. They were still up there, framed by a sparkling pink heart.

 

Youngkyun stood up from his seat and promptly left. The camera stayed on Inseong a second longer as he made silly faces but then switched to the next couple. The audience groaned but began cheering again as the pair got a little heated. 

 

Face and ears a bright red, Youngkun sped down to the bathrooms to hide. Anxiety from the social pressure made him want to vomit. 

 

It wasn't that he didn't want to or couldn't kiss someone on the kiss-cam, it was just that Inseong was the last person he would ever kiss. If it had been anyone else, even if Chanhee had been sitting next to him, he would have done it. It was just a kiss-cam right? It was stupid and completely meaningless.

 

Which would've made kissing Inseong meaningless too. It shouldn't have mattered but somehow it did. Heck, Seokwoo would've probably filmed it and just used it to tease Youngkyun if anything. So maybe Youngkyun had crushed on Inseong a bit when he was younger. Maybe he still thought of Inseong as more than just a brother figure to him. But that didn't mean Youngkyun wanted to kiss him. At least not if it was for a meaningless kiss-cam.

 

Wait. Stop that. What was he even thinking? He didn't like Inseong. He had a crush on someone else. The stupid peer pressure thing was going to his head. Youngkyun supported Inseong with Seokwoo and if he was being real, Inseong had turned into his mother during college. That was not attractive at all. His crush? The one who wore glasses and passed out flyers to get people to come to the next school theater production? He was attractive.

 

After splashing some water on his face, Youngkyun headed back to the stands. 

 

He looked around, trying to find where he had been sitting but he couldn't see Inseong or Chanhee anywhere. He couldn't see the little kid picking her nose either. Picking a row to climb up at random, Youngkyun tried to see if a higher perch would help him find his friends.

 

Distracted as he looked for them, Youngkyun didn’t see the guy step onto the stair above him. Watered down cola drenched Youngkyun’s shirt and he would’ve fell down if the stranger hadn’t grabbed him by the collar. Well, sorta stranger. 

 

With thick-rimmed black frames and silvery blond hair, Lee Sanghyuk helped him find his balance again. Youngkyun looked up at him, staring at the cute button nose and wide, concerned eyes of the theater student. 

 

“I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” Sanghyuk asked. He wasn’t but he nodded anyways.

 

Lee Sanghyuk was the cute boy who passed out flyers for school performances in the quad. He was the TA for Youngkyun’s Spanish class. He was the slightly insane yet incredibly sweet upperclassman that Youngkyun might have harbored a little crush for. 

 

“I’m fine, I just lost where I was sitting.”

 

“There’s an empty spot next to me if you want,” Sanghyuk offered. A lot of a crush for.

 

“No, it’s fine. My friends are probably wondering where I went anyways.”

 

Sanghyuk pouted. “I guess I’ll just have to watch the second half of the game alone too then.” Youngkyun could feel the devious intent from Sanghyuk in his veins. There was no possible situation in which Youngkyun could refuse.

 

“I didn’t realize you came alone. I’ll sit with you.”

 

“No, no. It’s fine. Go find your friends.” Sanghyuk hid his face in his hand, waving Youngkyun off. It was such bad acting for a drama student there was no way to interpret the action as genuine.

 

Youngkyun ducked past and sat down on the empty seat. “I doubt my friends will miss me that much anyways.” Youngkyun would also never find them due to his poor sense of direction, but at least he would’ve tried.

 

Sanghyuk smiled, sitting down next to Youngkyun. Wow. Something that powerful should be illegal: his last three brain cells were dead and Lee Sanghyuk killed them.

 

His eardrums died shortly after because Sanghyuk screamed louder than both of the student sections combined. It certainly made the game more interesting. 

 

Sanghyuk screamed at the players individually and got frustrated when they weren’t following what he was telling them to do. The coach would look back when he got too loud, but Sanghyuk would duck down and hide in Youngkyun’s lap. He had to deal with the death glares while the older boy giggled in hysteria. 

 

He learned that Sanghyuk was very clingy. When he wasn’t throwing himself over or behind Youngkyun to hide, he was touching him in some other way. A hand squeezing his thigh so tight he might get bruises. Excited taps on the shoulder when one of the players was making a great play. Fake sobbing into his chest every time the other team got a basket.

 

Chanhee and Inseong were okay to hang out with, but they weren’t on Sanghyuk’s level of fun. He almost made basketball entertaining (though Youngkyun was far more engrossed in Sanghyuk than the game).

 

He couldn’t help the smile that pushed up his cheeks and exposed his gums. He couldn’t get it to go away even when his cheeks hurt so much he tried pushing them back down with his palms. Sanghyuk made cute little noises here and there and they were just too adorable. He also made really loud and hard to listen to noises, but they were so stupid it was still hilarious.

 

Youngkyun really liked Sanghyuk. He didn’t know him that well, but just experiencing a small taste of what life was like next to him had him hooked. He had him laughing uncontrollably and Youngkyun couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so hard.

 

The third quarter ended and it felt like no time had passed at all since half-time. Sanghyuk calmed down and was almost a different person entirely when the game wasn’t going on. He looked like a fool, sitting up straight and sipping at his drink (which Youngkyun could confirm had nothing in it because it was still all over his shirt) like he hadn’t just been screaming for Juho to curb stomp player number 16.

 

“I’m glad I sat next to you. This is really fun."

 

Sanghyuk grinned, pinching one of Youngkyun’s cheeks. “I’m so glad you’re having fun,” he cooed. Youngkyun swatted his hand away. He only let Inseong baby him and that was only because he did it so often that Youngkyun didn’t have the energy to stop him.

 

He was very conscious of Sanghyuk’s hand, dangerously close to his own. A few centimeters and they would be together. Youngkyun kept looking down at them. He wanted to close the distance but he was afraid about what that would mean to him, what it might mean to Sanghyuk, the difference between the two that could lead to miscommunication, which escalates to problems with any future relationship them might have, and yeah. 

 

Youngkyun was nervous, okay? He was nervous sitting next to a really cute boy who was a bit touchy, not because he didn’t like it, but because he wanted more. Was holding hands too much to ask for? Probably not. Would Youngkyun still freak out about it because he wasn’t all that confident about it. Definitely.

 

Apparently Sanghyuk had caught onto all of the little side glances down at their hands because he made a show of it. Sanghyuk grabbed his wrist with one hand and held it up in the air to weave Youngkyun’s and his fingers together. Once together he shook their hands like it was an armwrestling match, even though Youngkyun’s arm was completely limp. In fact, his whole body had turned to goo. Sanghyuk had goo-ifed him.

 

“I don’t mind holding hands. You can use your words next time instead of being awkward about it next time.” Next time? There was going to be a next time? Goo no more, Youngkyun had officially become a full on puddle of embarrassment. 

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

 

“It’s fine, you’re cute.” Did he get sunburned the other day? Youngkyun didn’t have any other explanation for how his cheeks burned red.

 

Preoccupied with his emotions and Sanghyuk, Youngkyun hadn’t noticed that another round of the kiss-cam had begun. Not until he looked up at the big screen and found his face filling it once again.

 

Before he could hide his face in embarrassment again (all the resolve he built up in the bathroom gone in an instant) Sanghyuk’s hands were cupping his cheeks, turning Youngkyun to face him.

 

He couldn’t focus on anything other than the plump upper lip of Sanghyuk. It had a perfect cupid’s bow, pink and smooth like a ribbon. It was perched regally on his thick bottom lip, confident and powerful.

 

The lips moved, trying to verbally communicate with him. Youngkyun wasn’t really sure what they said, but he got the jist. Sanghyuk leaned in and Youngkyun closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see what happened next. Well, he did want to see it, but that would be too overwhelming for him. Youngkyun usually liked to take things slow.

 

It wasn’t fireworks, or sparks, or any of those things that happen in the movies when you kiss someone for the first time. However, it was a shit ton of screaming from the basketball crowd that echoed the fanfare in Youngkyun’s mind. Lee Sanghyuk was kissing him and Youngkyun couldn’t think of a better reason to celebrate.

 

They didn’t kiss for very long (Youngkyun blamed himself since he totally fumbled to kiss back because he was still in shock). Sanghyuk pulled away and smiled sweetly. He removed his hands from Youngkyun’s cheeks in favor of lightly ruffling his hair. 

 

“Sorry, that was okay with you right?” Youngkyun got the feeling Sanghyuk was fell among the ‘better to ask for forgiveness than permission’ type. He gulped and nodded slowly. Not really sure what to do.

 

His crush held his hand and kissed him. It wasn’t the best kiss he had ever had (he was saving that title for when he fulfilled his fantasies with Rachel Mcadams), but it held a lot of emotional significance. Now that he had kissed Sanghyuk once, that opened up a world of more possibilities. Will they kiss again? Where will they be when the kiss next? Should Youngkyun put on chapstick? Is there a chance Sanghyuk wants to be with him?

 

Despite being in the midst of a crisis, they didn’t talk about it. They sat awkwardly next to each other until the fourth quarter started and Sanghyuk started cheering again.

 

It got better during the game because Sanghyuk was touchy and shameless and seemed to have all the confidence in the world. He was about ready to fight the coach himself when Seokwoo was subbed off the court. Youngkyun did his best to hold him back, but Sanghyuk still managed to throw an empty drink in his general direction.

 

Their school ended up losing and Sanghyuk was seething. His face was completely red and if this was a cartoon, steam would’ve been pouring out of his ears.

 

“Give me your phone,” he demanded. He put his palm out, not even bothering to look at Youngkyun. Afraid of what would happen to his phone but more afraid of what would happen to him if he didn’t, Youngkyun placed him phone on Sanghyuk’s upturned hand.

 

He quickly typed in a number and made a call. Whoever he called didn’t pick up, so he made a second call. This person didn’t answer either and Youngkyun could practically see the rage building up in the older boy.

 

Sanghyuk shoved the phone back at Youngkyun, huffing. “I have to go  _ talk _ to some people right now, but I called myself so I have your number now. I’ll text you later, alright?” Youngkyun was shocked but not surprised. After sitting next to Sanghyuk for half of a basketball match he wasn’t sure the boy could do anything that would surprise him anymore.

 

Following the theme of getting proven wrong by Sanghyuk, said boy leaned down and kissed Youngkyun. It was burning and unexpected and much more aggressive. Sanghyuk kissed him like he was trying to fit an hour’s long make-out session into 30 seconds. Youngkyun liked to take things slow, but he was pretty sure he could learn to love this speed.

 

Kinda wet, really sloppy and over before Youngkyun knew it, Sanghyuk pulled away with a sigh. He had just transferred some of the fiery passion he was going to release onto some poor soul on Youngkyun. Now Youngkyun felt like he wanted to go beat someone up. The someone being Sanghyuk. And the beating to be with his lips.

 

Unable to pull away, Sanghyuk kissed him a third time. Pressing their lips so tight they might burst and then pulling away slowly. A kiss like sour candies that became sweet at the center.

 

“Why did you kiss me again?” 

 

Sanghyuk scoffed. “I don’t need a stupid kiss-cam to want to kiss a cute boy. I’d do it again too, but I really need to go shove my foot up Youngbin’s ass, so I’ll catch you later.” Sanghyuk was already bounding down the steps of the stands. He called out “Bye love~!” and with that he was gone.

 

Falling for Sanghyuk was like driving up a hill only realizing it was actually a cliff once you drove off the edge. It was fast, exhilarating, and probably more than Youngkyun was ready to handle. He didn’t want it any other way.

 

He met up with Inseong and Chanhee in the parking lot. Inseong showed him the video from the kiss-cam and Youngkyun tried to delete it from his phone (and also send it to himself because it was pretty cute). Chanhee gave him judgy looks but said nothing. He wouldn’t dare with how much Youngkyun knew.

 

His phone buzzed with a new message from a number that could only be Sanghyuk based on its content. He smiled, adding the name to his contacts.

 

**Sanghyuk <3** :  _ bont take dis the wrng way _

 

**Sanghyuk <3** :  _ but u kinda suck at kissing _

 

**Sanghyuk <3** :  _ doNT wory tho _

 

**Sanghyuk <3** :  _ i can teach u ;) _

 

Youngkyun couldn’t wait.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3 <3
> 
> Also, I was wondering if anyone would want to participate in an SF9 fic fest to get some fresh stuff in the tags?? I think having a lot of good fanfiction for people to read can really help draw some people into a fandom (not all of course but some). Idk, but if you want the SF9 tag to stop being dead it could be a good thing :P
> 
> Here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cool_cityguy) if you want to talk and stan SF9 with me! (I'm kinda quiet tho lawl)


End file.
